Inuyasha: The Tales of Lunara
by Crimzon Beauty
Summary: Luna a half human and half dog demon from other world gets teleported to the Inuyasha world by accdent. She wonders the world with her Lunar Kitsune killing time and making new friends until she goes back home.


_**~Okay i hope you enjoy my story, if there is error's and typos, so what who cares?! just enjoy the god damn story xP, If you wanna know what Luna looks like go to my DA account! it's on my profile page ^^~**_

Chapter one

'Where I'm I?'

_-birds chirping- _

I can hear birds chirping… I could feel the nice cool breeze of the wind blowing against my skin.. I slowly open my eyes has I began to see a bright clear sky. Wait a minute a Sky? Where I am I? The last moment I remember was walking out of a Dungeon run with the Twins and Kuna my Lunar Kitsune…

_~Flash back~_

_Walking out the Doors with Ayame and Draco.  
"God that was fun!" Ayame said all excited while smiling.  
I smiled "Yeah, I love going dungeon-ting with you two, it's a lot of fun! God I love you two!" I giggle.  
"We love you too Sis" I heard Draco, I turn to him, he's just standing there with his hands in his pockets and the hood of his head like always. The way he said that to me was more like he was bored with everything around him.  
"Come on Draco no need to sound like you're tired us" Ayame said and then Gasp "You are tired of us aren't you?!" she puffed her checks with anger.  
I just saw Draco turn his head to Ayame "Dear Sis I would never be tired of you and Luna" Ayame's face light up like a Christmas tree and attacked him with a hug, I started to giggle then I was pulled into a hug. I hugged back of course.  
-Beep- Ayame's pitboy went off, we stopped hugging and Ayame answered it. "Yes?"  
"Hey honey, if you done are with the Dungeon run with your brother and sister come home" I heard Lessica's voice from the other side._

_"Alright mom, where on our way" Ayame said and hanged up. "Right lets head home" Ayame turned around pointing at the direction of the Everwood Manor. _

_~The ground shook~ "The ground shook, that's the 4__th__ time today, I wonder if the dungeon is having a glitch again" I heard Draco has he and Ayame turned around, then I saw ayame's eyes widen has I saw a flash of light…._

~end of flash back~

I see… it was a glitch…. I was proudly teleported here… it's not the first time I was teleported somewhere from a glitch..

I slowly stand up, I looked around and I see Kuna laying down a couple of feet from me, I was quickly next to her.  
"Kuna?" I said and saw her stir awake.

She sat up "Are you alright Kuna?"

She nodded her head "Yes, are you alright?" she asked me. "Yes I'm alright" I looked around more "You should check your Pitboy Luna" oh that's right, I lifted up arm and pressed a button that said 'Location'

It beeped 'feudal japan: Game or world unknown I gasp "Well it looks like we are in Feudal japan.. but the pitboy wont tell if it's a game or from something else…"  
"Really?" Kuna asked with a shocked voice.  
"Our home world is similar to this world… I know that for sure.." I said with a frown.

I had horrible memoires from my own home world, being born half-human and half Dog Yokai I was judge to easily, the villagers thought I was curse to their village, well some of them did. On the upside of everything I did have friends though, my best friend Tara, she was an elf. I mainly have more of my father's side then my human mother. I did get my mother's Red Hair and one green eye, but from my father I got one red eye, the pointed ears, long soft bushing white Tail, my Yokai Marked skin, and my speed, strength, earing and supernatural powers. My Father Abandon my mother and me when I was 4 years old.

I really do hate him, not just me but my stepsister and stepbrother also hate him, Ayame and Draco. Yeah we share the same father but different mothers. Beside that, my grandmother looked after me and mother after my so-called father abandon us.

I heard a twig snap and quickly looked at the direction were it came from.

"RIN?! RIN?!" I see an ugly looking frog demon caring a weird two headed staff… "RIN?!" the demon shouted.  
Rin..? I walked over to him "You looking for someone little guy?" he turned his head to me "AH! Who are you?!" he shouted and pointed the staff at me. I have a bad feeling from that staff. I chuckle "Know know no need to feel threaten by me, my name is Lunara, Luna for short and this is my Lunar Kitsune, Kuna is her name" The little demons eyes widen.. "Lunar Kitsune you say? There rare" well he is right Lunar Kitsune's are rare –chuckle- "The name is Jaken, I must find Rin or Lord Sesshomaru will have my head" he started to sweat with fear.  
Wait Sesshomaru? Who's he…? "Alright then I will help you find Rin then, do you have anything that belongs to her on you?"  
"Oh maybe this, it was cloth she used to wipe her eyes" he pulled out a piece of cloth that was in his pocket. "Kuna"

Kuna walked over to little demon and sniffed the piece of cloth and then sniffed the air. "I have her scent"  
"Really?" asked Jaken with relief.

"Alright come on a board Kuna Jaken" I told him and he did "Hang on, Kuna go"

Kuna started to run ahead to where ever Rin was through the trees.

"So tell me how did you lose her?" I asked the little demon.  
"I just looked away for a Sec and she run off! And know Lord Sesshomaru will have my head!" he whined.  
-A little girl Scream-  
"RIN! You must hurry is anything happen to her I'll be history"  
"Right, Kuna faster" I said and Kuna went faster, we must hurry!

Once we were through the tresses into an empty meadow I see a little girl running away from a big ugly demon, I quickly jumped off of Kuna and run towards the demon "Get away from her!" I yelled at the demon and he stopped and looked at me, by then I grabbed my katana, drew it out "Thunder Twister!" I quickly grip my katana, pulling it out of the sheath and swinging my sword at the demon has a powerful lightning streams went to the demon and destroying it.

I stopped and looked at where the girl was, she was right next to Kuna and Jaken.  
I walked towards them "Little girl are you alright?" she nodded to me "Yes I'm fine, thank you so much" she smiled when I got to her, I crouched down and ruffled her hair with my hand. "Anytime Rin"

Then I hear her tummy growled "You hungry?" she nodded, I smiled at her. I reached for my bag of holding that was on my side.

**_((Bag of Holding: dimensional bag with endless space.))_**

I opened it put my hand in "camping cook set" I said has a tiny box went into my hand. I pulled it out and closed my bag.

"What is that?" she asked me.

I smiled at her "Something for Emergency" I looked for clean spot "Alright Rin, Jaken get behind me"  
I breathed beep, feel the earth.. I stomp my food on ground has a little fire pit appeared by using my earth bending.  
"Wow!" said Rin with amazement.  
"How did you do that?" I heard Jaken asked me. "Simple, Earth bending. Know then please stay behind me still" I walked up to the little fire pit and placed the box in the middle of the of pit. I walked back and turned towards to the pit.

I put my hand to the pit "Kilwentsa" I cast, has the box open and there was a bright light and I hear stuff being put in place. The light dim down fast. "WOW!" both Rin and Jaken shouted. The fire pit had a fire going with set of pots and some plates a long side the pit along with a cooler of food.

I went through the cooler, took out some beef, Carrots, celery and sliced potatoes. "Rin would you like to help me chap the meat up?" she smiled at me and nodded. I had Jaken cut the 7 pieces of celery.

We were done with the meat, I went into the cooler and took some water out. I put some into the pot and lit a fire. We mixed the meat, celery and potatoes in the pot together.  
Now we wait.

"So who are you?" Rin asked me.

"The name is Lunara, Luna for short" I smiled at her.

"You look like Lord Sesshomaru, you must be the same kind of demon has him" Jaken said by staring me…. I see..

"I'm half human and half Dog demon" I said while stirring the pot.

"You're like his half-brother then, Inuyasha," Jaken also said.

Really? Mhmmm "But you look more demon then he does, tell me how is that?"

"Well" I put down the spoon "my father's demon gene is strong, when my mother was pregnant with me in her, the demon gene took control. When I was born I was born with my mother's red hair and one green eye" I pointed to my eye "From my father, I got the markings, the powers, his red eye" pointing to my red eye.

I didn't say anything I'm from other world, that would just freak them out.

In about an hour the stew was down, we ate and Rin, Jaken fell asleep.

I was up standing watch when Kuna got up and started to growl at the words. "Kuna what is it?"

"I don't know but it smiles… Male… Like you… He's getting closer.."

"Like me?"… I looked at the woods when Jaken came up to me "What is it Luna?"  
"My Kitsune told me someone is coming this way… male.. and smells I think like my demon scent"  
"That's Lord Sesshomaru…" I heard him… the way he said it sounded like this guy was not friendly.  
"I take it he isn't friendly then?" I asked Jaken.

Jaken just nodded.  
"Luna, he's getting closer, I think we should go if it's the lord they told us about" I nodded to Kuna "Alright then, Jaken you can have the rest of the stew" I took out a metal canister and pored the stew into it, closed and sat it next to Rin. "Until next time we meet Jaken" I smiled at him. "Yes, thank you for helping us" he bowed, grabbing my stuff, I got on Kuna's back and she run to back of us to the woods. I looked back has we got to the woods has I see silver hair but it was a climes has the tree's blocked my view has Kuna was running.

**((Oooo XO! what will happen next O_O))**


End file.
